


Change of Plan

by Mishiman



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Condoms, F/M, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Safe Room Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Toys, butt stuff, empowerment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishiman/pseuds/Mishiman
Summary: The old Ann might not have been so receptive to lending Akira a helping hand in a Palace safe room. But Panther feels differently.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Ann/Akira fic nobody but me wanted??? LMAO Oh well, adding in Ryuji takes it to a new place.
> 
> I do like to think about what they could have added to the game to address Ann's feelings about her catsuit. She plainly doesn't like it, and it would have been nice if the writers could have used that to show character growth as she becomes more confident and sure of herself later in the game.
> 
> Lastly, it's become apparent that I absolutely have to write Ann wingman-ing every single time.

"Close the door!"

  
Ann slapped her hand over her eyes and quickly shut the door to the safe room behind her. Heart thumping, she slowly turned back around. _Is he really... ?_

  
_Yup._ Her first impression of the quick glance she'd caught of Akira had been correct. He was crouched on all fours on the plush couch in the safe room, face pressed to the cushions and ass in the air. He wore his Metaverse outfit, but he'd tossed his coat over the back of the couch and his black pants were yanked down to his knees.

  
"J-Joker. What are you - "

  
He hadn't even stopped what he was doing when she'd burst into the safe room, looking for him. She took a step or two closer as he gasped into the fabric of the couch, arm twisted behind him to work at himself.

  
He finally peered at her upside down from beneath his arm. "Panther. I'm glad you're here."

  
_How can he just talk to me like that while he... ?!_ Of course, the answer was obvious. Akira was channeling Joker: sly, cocky and completely immune to embarrassment. She took another step closer and realized what she was seeing.

  
Akira was twisting his fingers behind him, trying to pull out a black plug from his ass.

  
_Come on. If he can handle this like Joker, then you can handle it like Panther._

  
Ann straightened her shoulders and breathed deep, shaking out her hair, and let Panther take over. She closed the distance, heels clicking on the floor. When she dropped onto the couch beside him, he smirked at her, this time from between his own legs.

  
She gave him her best coquettish smile and batted her eyelashes behind her mask. "Looks like our leader could use a hand."

  
He chuckled, low and dark. Definitely a Joker laugh if ever there was one. "I'm at your mercy." He inched his ass closer to her, absolutely shameless, and she took a moment to remove one of her latex gloves.

  
_You might not get another chance, after all._

  
She knew she was stalling, but she desperately needed the time to gather her bearings, even as she was doing her best to bring Panther to the front of her mind. She ran her bare hand over his ass, then trailed her fingertips down his thigh. He gasped at her touch, and to her surprise, some part of her thrilled to hear it. Some part of her quite liked what she was seeing and hearing, in fact.

  
When she looked closer between his legs, she could see his balls hanging low below the plug, and behind those, just a glimpse of his cock, half hard.

  
She swallowed and crossed her legs tightly, pressing her thighs together until the latex of her Metaverse catsuit bit into her just how she liked it.

  
"Well, if you put it _that_ way." She grabbed his ass, hard, with her bare hand and used her gloved hand to grip the silicone plug. It took a surprising amount of force and rocking back and forth to draw it out, and when she slouched down she could see his expression between his legs as she worked at it. His face had gone red, and he was panting feverishly.

  
_Am I hurting him?_ But he didn't tell her to stop, and when she finally pulled it free with an obscene noise, he actually let out a little groan and rocked his hips forward.

  
His cock was fully hard now, just a few inches away.

  
But her attention was drawn away almost immediately. He was sticky with lube and she couldn't stop staring. He was still panting into the couch, no longer looking at her, so she acted without thinking. She tossed the plug onto the floor and touched him with her gloved hand.

  
_"A-aaahhhh... hah... "_ His voice broke as he moaned, loud. Something throbbed deep inside her as she shifted her thighs to give her fingers a better angle. The part of her that she thought of as Panther grinned darkly as she realized she had Akira - _Joker,_ even - moaning into the couch. She spread the lube left over from the plug onto the fingertips of her latex glove and stroked into him. He was still gaping from the plug she'd just removed, so she was able to easily insert her first two fingers. She experimented, tugging at his opening and curling her fingers, and he actually started to sigh in time with her motions.

  
She'd always been attracted to him but had never made a move, and neither had he. She'd assumed he thought of her as a friend only, so she'd kept her thoughts to herself to avoid disrupting their team dynamic. Really, the only reason she was sitting beside him right now instead of fleeing the safe room altogether was because Panther had taken the wheel. Ann might have felt idly curious to see Akira naked, but Panther _loved_ seeing him this way, loved knowing her fingers were pleasuring him senseless.

  
She peeked at his face again and realized he was a million miles away. His lips were parted and she could see a little trail of spit leading from the side of his mouth. She didn't like to be ignored, so she gave him an extra hard little thrust, grinning, and watched his eyebrows twitch as he moaned into the couch.

  
To be blunt, she was taken aback at herself. She hadn't even had a serious boyfriend yet, and this was so far outside her realm of experience that she almost couldn't believe it was really happening.

  
But Panther took things as they came and used them to her advantage. Without warning she wrapped the fingers of her ungloved hand around his cock and stroked him.

  
_"Fuck - "_ he choked out, gasping hard.

  
She laughed, delighted, feeling like a true villainess. What could be more fitting for a Phantom Thief? He truly was at her mercy, just as he'd said.

  
With one hand inside him and the other working his cock, she took a moment to admire her own thighs, pressed together again.

  
At first she'd been less than fond of her latex catsuit. It was, honestly, a ridiculously fetishy getup. Something more for teenage boys to fantasize about than something practical to wear while pulling off daring stunts and thievery. It wasn't what she'd have chosen for herself, to say the least. But what could be more fitting for the, ahem, task at hand? She wiggled her fingers in her latex glove, stretching Akira, and laughed again to hear him sigh in response.

  
_Bet I know what you like, Joker._

  
She got up on her knees behind him and knelt upright, her gloved fingers still inside him but no longer moving. Then she raised herself over his back and let her bare hand trail over his grey vest until she'd found his bare skin again. She ran her fingers over his thighs, his hips, his ass, enjoying the feel of his skin, but left his cock wanting. He let out a little whimper of frustration and she felt herself respond to the sound, wetter than ever and throbbing. She realized she was writhing, rubbing her thighs together for stimulation. She couldn't help it.

  
Panther would tease him for hours if she let her, but Ann decided to move things along. She drew in her arm until her gloved wrist was pressed against her lower belly, her palm held at a right angle to herself to press her fingers inside him. Her crotch was just inches from him now. She drew back her hips and slapped her thighs forcefully against his ass and legs again and again, keeping her palm straight to thrust her fingers into him at the same time. She felt Panther snicker, satisfied, as Akira twisted his head to the side and groaned, loud enough to echo in the small room. She picked up the pace and he arched his back to let her in, his hips moving in time now as she rammed into him.

  
If only she had something better than her fingers to shove inside him -

  
He was trying to say something in between her thrusts, but she wasn't going to let him off that easy. She spread her knees for better traction on the couch and just made it harder - heh - for him, rocking her fingers into him as her latex catsuit rubbed against his skin. He finally made himself stop fucking her fingers and pulled away long enough to speak.

  
"P-Panther... " he got out, and she couldn't help but let out a pleased little hum. Channelling Joker might have gotten him this far but, right now, he was all Akira. Joker would never allow himself to sound so... so _helpless._

  
She grinned evilly and gave him one little half-thrust of her fingers, just to hear him. _"Yes,_ Joker?"

  
He was struggling to regain a little composure. The words were right, and so was the teasing tone, but his voice cracked high in the middle, just a little. "Panther. Won't you help your teammate?" He wiggled his hips towards her just enough to make his cock swing back into view, rock hard and dripping a little precum.

  
Seeing him act so openly depraved, so _filthy,_ just made her want to stick the knife in a little further. "Is that how you ask for a favour, Joker?"

  
She settled back down on the couch and sat on her heels behind him. She used her ungloved hand to caress his balls, then his inner thighs, pulling back her fingers just in time to avoid brushing his cock accidentally as he desperately thrust his hips back at her.

  
She laughed again, feeling more like a powerful villainess than ever, then twisted the knife. "Use your words, _Leader."_

  
He raised his head over his shoulder to peer back at her, glowering. She might have believed it if he hadn't also looked so out of his mind with arousal. His eyes were hooded behind his mask and his hair was even more dishevelled than usual. "You're going to make me _beg?"_

  
"Seems to me like you don't - have - a _choice,"_ she gloated, curling her fingers inside him in time with her words. He let his forehead fall back to the couch with a groan of frustration, though she managed to catch him off guard and turned it into a long, drawn out whine as she suddenly picked up speed and started driving her fingers into him again. She had him shuddering, rocking against her without rhythm, when he finally choked out what she wanted to hear.

  
"F-fine - please, Panther, _please,_ u-unh... _fuck - "_

  
She couldn't help it. "Was that so hard?"

  
She knelt upright again, pressing her thighs, covered in slippery latex, against his ass as she worked her gloved fingers inside. She finally gave him what he wanted and skimmed her bare hand over his cock, then gripped him in earnest and started stroking him. He sank against her and let out a long, broken moan. It sounded so foreign coming from Akira's lips that she tried to record it to memory as best she could. She bit her lip and sighed, loving every second.

  
But even Panther wasn't completely heartless. She left off teasing him and stroked him until his breath hitched in his chest and he came, slamming his hips forward into her hand until his cock pulsed and slicked her fingers, then the couch below with a jet or two of cum, brief but intense. His legs couldn't hold him up any longer and he collapsed sideways until he slumped against the back of the couch, panting.

  
She slipped her fingers out and peeled off her remaining glove, then used it to wipe the cum from her fingers and tossed it to the floor. She gave his ass a fond squeeze with both hands before standing and giving him room to get his clothing back in order.

  
While he was still occupied, she took the chance to trace her fingertips over her clit through the latex, then groped her crotch hard enough to sink her fingers into her flesh. She sighed wistfully as her pussy throbbed. She could wait, if she had to. She'd have herself a _great_ time when she got home tonight, though.

  
She knew what the answer would be before she asked the question. "Was I the one you were hoping would find you? When you told us you'd forgotten something in the last safe room?"

  
He was sitting upright now and zipping up his pants, and she saw him wince for just a split second before he regained Joker's usual confident facade. But she knew he'd be honest with her. Honour amongst thieves, and all that.

  
"Well. Since I sent you and Mona to scout out that hallway and left Skull on his own to watch the door, I suppose I was expecting him to get impatient first." He kept his eyes on her face, trying to see how she would take it.

  
She just grinned. "How long have you been, uh. Hauling that thing around with you?" She nodded at the black plug lying on the marble floor. "Seems to me there's gotta be a more direct approach if you wanted... attention, from him."

  
He rubbed his neck awkwardly. "You know him. He's a doer, not a talker. You can't just... tell him these things." Joker had left him again. Only Akira would blush like that.

  
She threw back her head and laughed at him. She felt like she'd earned it.

  
A new thought seemed to occur to him. "I'm sorry I just - well. I got caught up in things." He grimaced and looked apologetic. "Guess what I really mean is that I'm not looking to start something with you. I was hoping for Skull and didn't really... adjust to the change of plans very well. I mean, like, that was hot of you, I'm grateful, but... "

  
The old Ann might have been heartbroken, or offended, but Panther was nothing if not resilient. "Hey. Happy to help." She held out her hand and pulled him up from the couch, then gave him a coy smile as she looked him up and down. "I'm not gonna pretend I didn't get something out of that. Just lemme know if things with him change. I might be interested in another round."

  
She saw him blush even darker and _gulp,_ and the part of her that she thought of as Panther laughed gleefully. She felt not only sexy but powerful, too. Her catsuit didn't exactly leave much to the imagination, but she pulled at the latex at her hips until it was even more taut, tugging at her and outlining to him exactly what she'd gotten out of it, and wondered if he could see how puffy and aroused she'd become there. She squeezed her breast, too, and watched him lick his lips.

  
_You'd better stop teasing him or you'll never get out of here._ She gave him a break and waited for him to recover.

  
Akira had regained enough composure to only look slightly embarrassed as he stooped to pick up the plug from the floor and drop it into his coat pocket, then offered her her gloves.

  
"Nah. I'm gonna leave 'em here. They'll just reappear the next time anyway."

  
He was withdrawn, perhaps still not believing that he hadn't offended her, so she slung her arm around him companionably. "He doesn't really pick up on hints. If you want, I can feel him out for you. See what he thinks of you."

  
Joker was back. He smirked at her, all traces of embarrassment gone. "If you're serious, I might just take you up on that." He pulled her closer in a sort of sideways hug and they only separated to leave the safe room, preparing to hear an earful from Morgana.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did Ryuji hear while he was standing just outside the safe room door?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to kolibris ( https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolibris/pseuds/kolibris ) for giving me the idea to continue this past that first Ann/Akira chapter! Ryuji has entered the mix now. Ridiculous hijinks ensue.

Akira flung open the door of the safe room only to immediately freeze in the doorway. Ann nearly ploughed into him but stopped just in time.

  
"What is it?"

  
Ryuji had had his ear to the door of the safe room the entire time.

  
Akira smirked while he adjusted his gloves. "Something wrong, Skull? The last time I saw you, you were watching the door from way, way over there," and pointed with his chin to the far corner of the Palace hallway.

  
"O-oh, uh - "

  
Ann peered around him to get a better look and managed to get an eyeful of Ryuji trying to adjust the pants of his Metaverse outfit without being noticed. The belts crossed low over his hips might have hidden the tent in his pants if he hadn't just drawn attention to it. _Guess now's as good a time as any to work my magic?_

  
She grabbed Akira's shoulder and pulled him back inside the safe room, then beckoned to Ryuji. "Oh, Skull. Good timing. Joker wants you inside."

  
Akira pressed his lips into a thin line, trying not to laugh out loud as he shot her a look - _Really?!_ \- but he followed her lead. "Yeah. Strategy meeting." He slouched back onto the couch, one foot resting on the opposite knee and looking perfectly at ease. "Panther, can you tell Mona what's going on?"

  
"On it." Just before she closed the door behind her, she saw Ryuji sprawl out at the other end of the couch, still not-at-all-subtly tugging at the crotch of his pants. He was so preoccupied that he didn't appear to notice Akira covertly swiping at the cum trail he'd left on the couch before Ryuji had arrived. Maybe they wouldn't need her help after all.

  
Outside the safe room, she found Morgana just where she'd left him, lying on his belly and peeping around the corner of the far hallway. "Panther! What's the holdup?!" he hissed, his ears laid flat. "Did you guys forget about me?"

  
"Course not, Mona!" she beamed. She knelt down to his level so she could lower her voice; there were still a few Shadows within shouting distance, after all. "Sorry to keep you waiting. But, uh. Joker's done for the day. He wants you and everybody outside to head back home."

  
His eyes went wide. "What the - ? But what about you? And I just saw Skull go into the safe room too!"

  
_Akira, you'll thank me later._ She pretended to itch her nose with the back of her hand to cover up a grin. "Well. About that. Joker's, um. He's run into a bit of... trouble? He's embarrassed to tell you face to face so he sent me out for a minute to pass it on."

  
"What could he possibly be able to tell you and Skull but not _me?!"_

  
There was no way she could keep a straight face, so she stood again and pretended to peer around the corner while avoiding eye contact with Morgana. "Don't tease him, okay?"

  
"Okay, but - "

  
"Joker got his dick stuck in his zipper. Skull's trying to help him right now." She clamped her hand, now bare, over her mouth and struggled to keep a fit of catastrophic giggling at bay. It was close, but she made it.

  
Morgana would have gone pale if it were possible. "How does that even - ?! I mean... " She watched the gears turn in his head. "Of course I know about that. I _am_ human, after all. But, uh... "

  
She frantically ran her fingers through her hair, trying to hide as much of her face as she could.

  
"Hey, hold on. You said he sent you out 'for a minute'. You're going back in? Why would he want a _girl_ to help him with that?!"

  
She knew Akira would forgive her. Eventually. "It's. It's _really_ bad, Mona. He needs someone to heal. And I was the first to check on him so I've already, uh, seen the situation." Her shoulders were shaking.

  
Luckily he seemed to mistake her shaking shoulders and quivering mouth for distress. "Geeze. Tell him to be brave, okay? I'll go pass it on." He was already sprinting down the hallway before she could think of a reason why he shouldn't tell the rest of the Thieves. She was finally able to let out a choked laugh, hand still clamped to her mouth, as she watched him go.

  
But she had things to do and places to be. Once she'd regained her composure, she sauntered back to the safe room, taking her time. The click of her high heels reverberated down the deserted hallway, and she put a little extra sway into her walk, just for herself. _Wonder what those boys have gotten up to..._

  
A whole lot of nothing, apparently. When she opened the door she found them as she'd left them, Akira at one end of the couch and Ryuji at the other. She wondered if they'd even exchanged a word while she'd been gone. "Hey, Joker. Mona and the others headed back." She clicked her way over to the couch and put her hands on her hips, trying to gauge the mood.

  
"Thanks, Panther." Akira was terse. There was no other word for it.

  
She couldn't think of a way to tiptoe around it. Fibbing to Morgana on the fly had used up her creative thinking skills for the day. "Hey, Skull. Joker's into you."

  
From the way they were staring at her, she guessed that they hadn't gotten around to that topic of conversation yet.

  
"Wh-what?" Ryuji stammered.

  
Akira rolled his eyes at her. _"That's_ your big plan? Thought you were going to 'feel him out'. 'See what he thinks of me.'" He ran his hand through his hair, on edge. "I mean, if that's your technique, I probably could have done that _myself,_ Panther."

  
Ryuji's eyes were huge behind his mask as he looked from Akira to Ann, then back again. "Okay, back up. Back the hell up. What's even - what were you guys even doin' in here?"

  
Ann took one step closer, staring at his pants now. _Looks like things settled down while I was gone._

  
"How come your gloves're on the floor? Somethin' happen to 'em?" Ryuji continued, watching her approach.

  
She took another step, locking eyes with him. "What do you _think_ happened to them?"

  
"Uh, I have no idea? All I know is that you guys were gone a _really_ long fuckin' time, and - "

  
One more step. She propped her hands on her hips, then bent at the waist, looming over him and staring him down all the while. "Caught you listening, Skull," she singsonged.

  
"Well, I was just _worried,_ because - "

  
She took a second to peek at Akira out of the corner of her eye. He was eyeing her speculatively and seemed to be content to leave it in her hands, waiting to see where things would go.

  
"Because?" She smiled, turning back to Ryuji.

  
"Because... I heard... crying? Maybe?" What she could see of Ryuji's face behind his mask was turning very red.

  
She straightened up and shot Akira a sunny grin. "I don't remember any crying. Did I have you crying, Joker?" _Moaning, maybe._

  
He was still more Akira than Joker right now, caught off guard as he was, and she realized she'd made him blush again, too. "Heh. Um. No?" He looked away from Ryuji, who was staring at him with his mouth open. Akira couldn't look Ryuji in the eye, true, but she could tell he was smiling.

  
The part of her that she thought of as Panther was excited. Gleeful, even. "See? Nothing to worry about, Skull."

  
"Okay, but - " He was hopelessly confused. "Wait, what do you mean, the others headed back? You actually got Mona to leave Joker behind? They're, like, joined at the hip."

  
This was a situation for Ann, not Panther. She lost her confident posture and started giggling behind her hands. "O-oh, I just told a little white lie... "

  
Ryuji and Akira were both smiling now. Her laughter was infectious. "What'd you tell him?" Ryuji asked.

  
She just laughed harder. "Told him Joker got his, got his _dick_ stuck in his z-zipper. You and me're the rescue team." She collapsed onto the couch between the two of them. Ryuji threw his head back and howled with laughter, then gave her a high five.

  
"You _what?!"_ Akira gripped the back of the couch and twisted to face her. He was definitely not smiling now.

  
"Hey, you _owe_ me. Do I have to remind you?" Feeling their eyes on her, she crossed her legs and clamped her thighs together tightly in one deliberate motion. Really, she was just reminding herself - she felt herself wake up all over again as she slowly squeezed her pussy, hard, between the folds of the latex.

  
Ryuji was still smiling. Clearly she'd helped him calm down a little. "So, uh. Are you guys gonna clue me in? On why we're sittin' in a safe room with nobody else around?" He addressed both of them, but his eyes were on her thighs and hips as she writhed in place, just a little.

  
Akira finally took the reins and leaned forward so he could look Ryuji in the face. "Panther was just helping me with a little problem I had." But he couldn't resist. "At first, I wasn't going to tell her. But she teased it out of me eventually."

  
She buried her face in her hands and shrieked laughter. _Yeah, sounds about right._

  
Ryuji was more focused on what Akira had said. "I, uh, thought it might be somethin' like that." His face was redder than ever. She jumped when he suddenly laughed out of nowhere, hard. "Thought _she'd_ be the loud one though, not you, man."

  
She collapsed back against the couch, giggling again, and hugged her knees to her chest. If she'd had any time at all to think about how this might go, she'd have pictured herself and Akira ganging up on Ryuji. After all, the single... activity... they'd shared was still probably more experience than Ryuji had. But maybe turning the tables would be more fun. She turned traitor without giving it a second thought.

  
She draped herself across Ryuji, her knees on the couch and chest pressed to his. His eyes widened but he stayed stock still, hands remaining at his sides. The only part of him that moved was his good knee, jittering up and down with nervousness.

  
"Hey, Skull." She inched even closer to whisper in his ear.

  
"What?" He licked his lips, an uncertain smile on his face.

  
"Joker likes it up the ass."

  
This information did not seem to jive with what he'd had in mind while he'd been listening at the door. "He _what?"_ She pulled back enough to watch him stare at Akira behind her, at first just looking shocked. But then his face changed, and he started to grin.

  
A second later she felt something press against her through her catsuit.

  
Ryuji's grin widened as Akira lightly trailed a single finger over first her ass, then her crotch. He was getting bolder and bolder, finally actually nudging his knuckle into her just a little through the thin latex. He'd worked up to pulling the zipper aside so he could stroke her folds when she couldn't take it anymore. She moaned right in Ryuji's face, then dropped her face to his shoulder, panting.

  
"Somethin' _wrong,_ Panther?" He repeated what Akira had said to him when he'd been found listening, then grinned wider than ever, and she dropped all notions of being on anyone's side but her own. _Every man for himself._ Ryuji had started laughing at her reaction, or maybe at what he could see of Akira's expression behind her, when she grabbed his cock through his pants.

  
She imagined Panther uttering a truly villainous laugh of her own when she heard Ryuji's cut short with a gasp, then a grunt as she stroked him through his Metaverse outfit. _That's better._ Akira had stopped touching her and she knew he was behind her, watching, so she angled her hips out of the way and sat upright to give him a better look over her shoulder.

  
"What was that, Skull?" she asked sweetly.

  
"Ngggh - "

  
She pressed the head of his cock into her palm, then leaned forward and to the side to whisper in his ear again, still trying to give Akira a clear line of sight. "Sorry. You're going to have to speak up."  
He just tipped his head back and let it hang off of the edge of the couch, breathing hard while she stroked him through the fabric.

  
She pouted. It was more fun if he could keep up some semblance of a conversation with her, like Akira could. But that reminded her of what her ultimate goal was. She kept her hand on Ryuji to avoid drawing his attention, then twisted to look behind her as best she could. "Hey, Joker," she whispered urgently.

  
He was crouched behind her for a better view of what she was doing, with one hand on the back of the couch to keep his balance and the other pressed to the front of his pants. When he realized she was looking at him he actually started to touch himself more, working himself to full hardness through the fabric. She'd turned around to try to convince him to take her spot, to let him take a turn with Ryuji, but his expression was so perfectly innocent, so _Who, me?_ even as he stroked himself right in front of her that she blew her cover and laughed in his face.

  
_Busted._ Ryuji was stirring, trying to see what she'd laughed at, until he noticed the state of Akira's pants. "Shit, man - " When Ryuji realized that they were both looking at him he actually tried to adjust his own pants to hide himself again, and this time the absurdity of it made both of them laugh at him.

  
He laughed himself after a second or two. "Uh, guess that's not really necessary, huh." She watched him attempt to make himself relax, legs sprawling, with his gloved hands resting on his thighs. Then she realized where he was looking and inched back against the couch, this time to give him a better view of Akira.

  
She turned to stare at first one, then the other as Akira worked himself slowly and deliberately, giving Ryuji a good long look. But it was too much. Ryuji looked away and stared at the floor, completely overwhelmed. His forehead creased and he actually winced before he turned his face away even further.

  
_Uh oh._

  
She exchanged a look with Akira. He asked for her help with his expression, and she nodded. This was another job for Ann, not Panther.

  
She snuggled in close to Ryuji and pulled his arm around her shoulders. When they'd been closer friends in middle school, he'd often slung his arm around her just like this, especially when he'd just said something to tease her. As they'd gotten older, it would have attracted attention if he'd kept hugging her in public, especially at school, so they'd stopped. They grew further and further apart, lost in their own problems, and she'd forgotten all about how nice it had felt to just be close to him from time to time.

  
_Not like anyone from school can see us here._

  
She smiled to herself and rested her head on his shoulder. She had a good view of the tent in his pants, but now wasn't the time. He needed a chance to think things through. Actually -

  
She cleared her throat. "Hey, guys? Think we better talk this out for a minute."

  
She couldn't see Akira's face, or Ryuji's for that matter, so she just listened. She could hear Akira settle down into a more comfortable sitting position and felt him bump against the heels of her boots next to her.

  
He sighed. "Yeah, you might be right. Skull?"

  
She listened to Ryuji's voice vibrate through his chest right next to her ear. He sounded a little shaky, if she wasn't mistaken. " ...Yeah?"

  
"Panther was right. I, uh. I wanna try some things out with you." There was no trace of Joker in his voice now.

  
She could feel Ryuji's breath above her stir her hair as he thought about what to say. "Huh."

  
She'd intended to stay quiet and let them figure things out but she was already interrupting before she could stop herself. "Is that all you can say?! 'Huh'?!" She pinched his side viciously until he yelped, but instead of retaliating he just squeezed her more tightly against him.

  
"Well, _sorry,_ you guys, but I showed up today expectin' to, just. You know. Pulverize a buncha Shadows into a sticky pulp. Didn't know I was gonna get, like, pounced on."

  
"What, are you complaining?" She was already forgetting her own decision to give him time and just barely brushed her fingertips over the hard shape in his pants, simply to hear his breath hitch above her.

  
_"No,_ but - "

  
"Panther, if you don't stop teasing him there's not gonna be anything left for _me_ to do to him." This time there was a hint of Joker in his voice. She smirked against the slick leather of Ryuji's vest.  _Someone's impatient._

  
"Sure, but - " She turned to Akira. "We're rushing him. We forgot something."

  
"What?"

  
Ryuji answered for her. "I'm not even _into_ dudes, man."

  
She'd actually thought that his hesitation had just been nerves, and had been about to suggest that he and Akira make out or something before trying to move things further. He took both her and Akira completely off guard. "Wha - "

  
Akira looked surprised, but she was downright shocked. "Do you mean you guys haven't even _kissed_ or whatever?" She couldn't see both of them at the same time while sitting in the middle of the couch so she got to her feet and stood in front of them, hands on her hips again.

  
Akira wore an aloof expression. He wasn't taking what Ryuji had just said very well. "I never _said_ we did."

  
_Oh for -_ "Joker. Why. Why the _hell_ would you walk around with... _that..._ when, when you haven't even - ?!" She was trying to gesture at the plug Akira had stowed in his coat pocket, though of course Ryuji didn't know that.

  
Ryuji was not on the same page. "I mean, that's cool? That you like guys? But that's not for me."

  
Ann tugged on both of her pigtails and squeezed her eyes shut in frustration. So many issues to address, so little time. "You lie. You _lie so bad,"_ she groaned through gritted teeth.

  
Akira had twisted to face Ryuji at the opposite end of the couch and was ticking points off on his fingers. "Skull. You check me out at the gym _and_ the bathhouse. Every goddamn time."

  
"That's normal!"

  
"If you're not interested, then why do you try to fit 'ass' or 'meat' or whatever into your sentences whenever you can? Whenever you're around me, at least? Like. Come _on."_

  
"I, that's just how I talk, like - "

  
She had her own point to add. "You _stare_ at him, Skull. And I don't mean just at the gym or the bathhouse. It's everywhere."

  
He'd run out of words and just swallowed, hard.

  
She crossed her arms across her chest and stood with her hip cocked. She still had something important to clear up. "Joker, did you _seriously_ think that getting him to walk in on you while you were like that was the best, um. Course of action? To show him that you were interested?"

  
The heat was no longer on Ryuji, so he perked up a bit. "What, were you jackin' it in a safe room? Shit, man." He laughed a little and hung his arm over the back of the couch, seeming to have forgotten that he was only a step or two away from being in the same boat.

  
She shook her head. "Nooooope. Try again."

  
"What else could you have even been _doing_ when Panther found you... ?"

  
Akira tipped out the pocket of his coat onto the floor, showing him the black plug that Ann had helped him remove without saying a word. It hit the hard floor with a solid thunk.

  
"What the hell is - oh _shiiiiit - "_ Ryuji muttered under his breath.

  
She had to throw back her head and laugh at him. There was no holding it in. His face was red enough to match his ascot, and he'd clamped his hand over his mouth. She couldn't tell if he looked intrigued or horrified. Maybe a little of both.

  
She added helpfully, "Remember what I said a minute ago? Joker likes it up the - "

  
_"Yes I get it, for cryin' out loud - "_ It was too much for him. He'd moved both hands to cover his eyes and started laughing helplessly himself. "J-Joker, why the - why the _fuck_ would you... why that?! _First?!"_ She could see tears starting to stream out from beneath his mask. He was howling with laughter again. "Like. M-maybe I'm not the one to ask, right Panther? But - "

  
He'd set her off, and now she was back to giggling herself. She knew exactly where Ryuji was going with this. "Yeah, so. Heh. If you're, um, interested in someone, wouldn't it be a better idea to - to - "  
" - fuckin' _hold hands?_ Make out or somethin'?" He took off his mask and flung it into the far corner, swiping his forearm across his eyes. He was still laughing.

  
She couldn't stand upright anymore and dropped back onto the couch, her head tipped all the way back while she tried to get herself under control. "Send a dirty text?" she suggested, still giggling.

  
Ryuji raised his head, face brightening. "Yeah, there you go. Joker, if you'd just sent me a dick pic or somethin', you coulda pretended you sent it by accident if I didn't like it."

  
They both finally peered at the other end of the couch to see how Akira had taken it. Apparently far better than she'd expected - he'd cocked one eyebrow, and he wore his most Joker smirk. _"'If'_ you didn't like it?"

  
She felt a very Panther smirk of her own settle onto her face as the seconds spun out.

  
Ryuji was nothing if not predictable. "Oh _fuck off_ Joker, come _on - "_ he spluttered.

  
She let him backpedal and turned to Akira, leaning close to his face to lower her voice. "He's gotta warm up to it on his own, if he decides he wants that. Maybe we should - " She lowered her voice even further, whispering now, and Akira nodded, then nodded a second time as she made her suggestion.

  
" - so, I mean, if Skull's not into it, then - " she continued at a normal volume, then shrugged at Ryuji beside her. "S'okay."

  
He wasn't even hiding the fact that he was staring at her body, and had been for some time while she'd turned away to whisper in Akira's ear. He was hard all over again, even after their laughing fit. He started to protest. "Well, I mean. I never said _that - "_

  
She crossed her legs slowly, watching his eyes follow her movements. Sometimes she found his eyes on her annoying, out in the real world, but right now, she liked it just fine. "Thought you weren't into dudes?"

  
A goofy grin crossed his face. "Yeah, but. Two dudes 'n a chick? That's totally different." His grin faltered. "That _is_ why you're still sittin' here, ain't it?" That seemed to have come out differently than he'd intended. "Uh, not that you're not welcome - "

  
She rolled her eyes. But he'd brought up an interesting point. She'd been more focused on figuring out what Ryuji was up for, in order to keep her promise to Akira about finding out how he felt. Meanwhile, she hadn't even asked Akira some very important questions. She leaned close to Akira again. "Joker. I kinda just charged ahead. I should've asked - "

  
He laughed quietly and grinned, his lips brushing her ear. "Skull was my target. But if we're gonna do this, let's do this." Without warning he grabbed her breast and squeezed her lightly, watching her face. "I'm not gay, if that's what you were going to ask."

  
This was not going at all like how her first time with him on this couch had gone. Any illusion of control she'd had had mostly dissipated. She wriggled against him in protest, but not enough to move away, because at the same time she didn't want him to stop what he was doing with his hand. _"Actually_ \- mmf - I was gonna ask if it would bother you if I touch him. I kinda just... did it. Although - "

She was finding it hard to catch her breath as he worked at her nipple through the latex, coaxing it to a hard point. " - that's, um. Good to know, too."

  
"He's not... he's not _mine_ or anything. Let's just see what we can figure out." He gave her breast a final squeeze and let her carry out her plan.

  
She turned back to Ryuji. He wore another dopey grin, clearly enjoying the view as he watched her and Akira. "You, uh. You look pretty comfortable with our leader, Panther." His grin widened. "What kinda things did you guys get up to while Mona 'n me were outside?"

  
_Perfect._ She'd wondered how she could turn the topic back to Akira, but Ryuji had just done it for her. Now to get into position. Without answering him, she pushed him sideways. He resisted, and she had to tell him what she wanted. "Lay on your back," she commanded.

  
He looked confused but did as she asked, pillowing his head on the arm of the couch and keeping his knees up and spread wide to avoid kicking Akira, still seated at the opposite end of the couch. "What are we... ?"

  
"There. Good." She didn't give him a chance to ask any more questions. She climbed on top of him and started kissing him.

  
Part of Ann still thought of him as the Ryuji she'd known in middle school, but the part she thought of as Panther stomped those memories down and focused on the task at hand. She could feel his muscles shift beneath his Metaverse outfit as he jerked in surprise - even with all the lead-up to this moment, he hadn't adjusted to the idea yet. She'd barely started pressing her lips to his before he'd broken away, panting again. "A- I mean, _Panther._ What are we... ?" he repeated.

  
She just pulled back a little and stared down at him. "What does it look like?"

  
"No, I mean." His eyes shifted towards the other end of the couch, though he couldn't see Akira while he was laying down. "Like. You guys dating, or... ?"

  
_Ah._ "Nope. This is the first time I've, um. Well, today's my first time for everything, really."

  
Relief flooded his face. "Me too." He laid his hands on her thighs, down by her knees. It was the first time he'd touched her, aside from wrapping his arm around his shoulders. "And. If you 'n me do... something, does that mean _we're_ dating? Or?"

  
She couldn't guess at what he wanted the answer to be. "I'm not really angling to get a boyfriend out of this, if that's what you mean." She leaned close again, keeping her voice down. "Think Joker might be, though."

  
He was whispering, trying to keep Akira from hearing him. "I don't... I don't know if I like dudes, though. Now, _you,_ I've pictured in my bedroom like a hundred times, but - "

  
She rolled her eyes again but stayed silent. After all, she had allowed her mind to wander that way a few times herself. Not that he needed to know that.

  
Ryuji went even quieter. "So, yeah. You think he'll be mad? Upset? If I just did somethin' with you and not him?" His forehead was creased with worry lines again as he peered up at her.

  
"He'd understand. He'd just be disappointed, maybe." She felt her face heat up. "You should've seen him, though. He really, uh. Really wanted you to see him like that, I think." She wriggled against him a little and felt him poking into her belly below his ammo belts. Then she realized something. "Hang on. The first time it came up, you said you weren't even into dudes. This time, you said you don't _know_ if you like dudes."

  
"W-well, I guess I... " He just trailed off, out of words again. His face radiated embarrassment, expecting her to laugh at him.

  
Inspiration struck. She leaned down to his ear again. "You're just not _sure,_ right? You don't know how things'll go between you and him later, maybe... ?"

  
He nodded quickly.

  
She smiled. "That sounds like R- uh, you, talking. But what would Skull do?"

  
"Huh?"

  
"So, like. Think of it this way. Do you think the usual me would just jump two guys on a couch? Two of her friends?"

  
He gave her the dirtiest leer imaginable. She hadn't known his face could do that. "Actually, that was one of my favourite things to - "

  
She slapped his chest, but started laughing. "Shut _uuuuup."_ He beamed up at her as if he'd just complimented her.

  
_"Anyway,"_ she continued. "I'm a v- I have no experience. But today I - " She lowered herself back to his ear. She just knew he was going to tease her about this until the day she died. At least she was close enough to the side of his face that she didn't have to see how he was looking at her. " - today I, um. I fingered Joker and made him come with my hand. I grabbed your, your _cock_ and kissed you just now. And we're probably gonna do more, right? So, like. Do you think that was the usual me, or do you think that was Panther?"

  
She risked looking at his face. He looked awestruck. "Is _that_ why? Your Panther suit makes you really... "

  
She suggested, "Confident?" at the exact moment he asked, "Horny?"

  
"Oh my goddddd Skullll... " she groaned in frustration, then sank down on top of him so she wouldn't have to see him laugh at her anymore. She lay still, trying to think of how she could make him understand, when she felt him hesitantly wrap his arms around her in a hug.

  
"I'm just teasin'. I think I get you." He sounded introspective. "You're sayin' that if I let Skull do the talking, I'll feel more confident. Like Panther does for you."

  
"Yeah, exactly. Only - " She turned her head toward him again, and he took the chance to move his hands a little farther down, skimming his fingers over the latex covering her lower back. "Like. He's not gonna want you to do something you don't want to. Joker, I mean. Just... keep an open mind. Right?"

  
"Guess I could give that a try." He made sure she was looking at him and then slowly, slowly, he groped her ass, kneading it and sinking his fingers in. She shut her eyes and smiled, as much at his expression as at the sensation. "I can't really _believe_ we're doin' this, though."

  
She lifted herself off of him just enough to start kissing him again. He responded much more eagerly this time, shoving his tongue into her mouth and grabbing her even harder, as if making up for lost time. She broke off. "Slow down!"

  
When she brought her lips back to his, he let her set the pace. She'd never kissed anyone, not seriously at least - and it felt strange at first, but she quickly warmed up to it and parted her lips.

  
Ryuji's hands were free, and he used them to his advantage. He'd left one on her ass, just feeling her gently this time, and the other crept to her breast. She lifted herself up and to the side to give him access, and he started cupping her breast through the latex, rolling it in his palm until she had to stop kissing him again, breathing hard.

  
She knew how to get him back, though. She locked eyes with him and grinded herself down onto his cock, just enough to make him groan out loud.

  
She was just about to go back to it when she felt a hand rest on her ankle.

  
"I'm not complaining about the view, but - " Akira was smiling when she turned to look at him. He was seated upright, legs spread and eyeing her.

  
Clearly he was feeling neglected. The pants of his Metaverse outfit were still just as tented as Ryuji's. "Heh. Sorry, Joker. Skull, you wanna take a turn with him, or should I?"

  
Ryuji looked away, indecisive. "Uh, can I think about it? Maybe?"

  
Akira beckoned her over to him, then turned to address Ryuji. "Just cut in if you change your mind, then." He pulled her into his lap in one smooth motion and started kissing her before she had finished settling in, straddling him.

  
_Man, he's really amped up._ Akira tilted his head and drove his lips against hers until she parted her lips to let his tongue in, and she realized she could hear his harsh breathing above her own and Ryuji's. She figured he must've had a little more experience than either of them did, because he was eager but not as sloppy as Ryuji had been. She let out a little moan into his mouth - it was hard not to. It felt like she'd been wet and ready to go for hours and hours without much to speak of for stimulation.

  
_Maybe I'm just as amped up as he is._

  
Akira heard her moan and in response he removed his hands from her hips, where he'd left them lightly resting on her latex catsuit. There was some kind of small rustling noise behind her back and then she heard the sound of his gloves hitting the marble floor.

  
He kept kissing her, until she felt almost too overwhelmed to think. She felt _dizzy,_ even. Then she both heard and felt him start pulling on the cat tail that was attached to the zipper at the small of her back. He pulled the latex away from her body with his other hand. Lucky for her, because if he hadn't, some of her more sensitive parts might have gotten caught in the zipper. She laughed into his mouth at the thought - then she'd be the one in the predicament she'd lied to Morgana about. He slowly pulled the zipper down her ass, between her legs, then back up the front, every brush of his fingertips making her squirm against him.

  
Akira unzipped her until she was exposed to the cool air from her lower back all the way up to her navel. Then he broke off kissing her and, never taking his eyes from her face, started stroking her folds gently.

  
Finally, _finally,_ her patience was rewarded. Her hips moved with a mind of their own, chasing his fingers and pressing into his touch. She couldn't help but let out a small, hushed whimper.

  
Joker was driving again. The look on his face was so intense that it was almost intimidating: his eyes were only half open behind his mask, but his brows were drawn down and his lips were slightly parted, still shiny from kissing her as he studied her face carefully. His bare fingers slicked her front to back, spreading her wetness until he was satisfied. He finally slid his index finger inside her, maddeningly slow, and started fingering her until she was moaning into his shoulder.

  
She was reminded again of how brazen Joker could be when, in the middle of what felt like a very private moment, he turned to look at Ryuji at the other end of the couch. "You got her good and wet for me, Skull. Excellent work." He'd stopped moving his fingers, too. She could have throttled him.

  
She glanced at Ryuji and found he'd been watching just as intently as Akira had been when she'd been lying on top of Ryuji. "Uh. You're welcome... ?" He licked his lips nervously again, never taking his eyes off of Akira's finger slicking in and out of her.

  
She couldn't let an opportunity to wipe that cocky grin off of Akira's face go by. "Skull did just fine," she announced. "But I'm still wet from when I had you fucking my fingers."

  
The part she thought of as Panther was _immensely_ satisfied to see the look on Akira's face. She'd chased Joker into hiding again. Joker didn't blush, was probably incapable of doing so, in fact, but Akira had gone bright red behind his mask. In the same moment, she heard first the sound of Ryuji abruptly standing upright, then the sounds of him shoving his ammo belts to the floor and unzipping his pants. The sound of his gloves hitting the floor soon followed.

  
Panther was not the type to lose an advantage. Her voice deepened a little, smooth as silk. "Remember how I had you _begging,_ Joker?" In his shock he'd left his fingers motionless again, so she picked up the pace herself, grinding herself against his hand until he moved again.

  
He inserted a second finger and started thrusting them into her in earnest. "Looks like I've turned the tables on you, though." He was _relentless_. She couldn't speak and just threw her head back, gasping. He finally gave her a moment to catch her breath, and she seized her chance to deliver her next villainess one-liner.

  
"Have you? Seems to me that I've got you j-just where I want you." Not quite a perfect delivery, but that thing he was doing with his fingers was completely unfair. Time to level the playing field. She angled her hips forward and lowered herself onto not his hand but his cock, grinding herself against it through his pants again and again until he dropped his face against her cleavage and moaned. It wasn't a quiet moan, either.

  
"There. See, Skull? That's how I had him before you got here." She gave Ryuji a sly grin over her shoulder. Her eyes widened.

  
He'd taken his cock out and was stroking it lazily even as she looked at him. And it was Ryuji, it was _Ryuji,_ god, what was wrong with her, but... she had to admit he looked good.

  
Once it had registered that he'd been spotted, he jumped, his eyebrows raised halfway to his hair, and whipped his hand back to his side. His face was beet red again and she couldn't help but laugh at him.

  
But he looked so nervous that she took pity on him almost immediately. Panther could be magnanimous. "Hey. Dumbass. C'mere already."

  
After a moment's hesitation, Ryuji did as he was told. He sat in the middle of the couch, his thigh pressed to her leg as she straddled Akira, and let her get a good look at him.

  
She'd only managed to get a glimpse of Akira's, so she took her time with Ryuji's. She ran her fingers up and over the tip, exploring every inch of it, then circled his length and stroked him gently, enjoying how he felt against her fingertips. Smooth and solid. He arched into her hand with a grunt, then turned his face away as if embarrassed, even now.

  
She spied a movement out of the corner of her eye and caught Akira watching. At the sight of his face, she felt herself get even wetter - he wasn't the slightest bit embarrassed right now. His face broadcast _exactly_ how he was feeling. Akira was holding his breath as she played with Ryuji, staring hungrily at first his cock, then his mouth as he panted.

  
She had them both right where she wanted them. "Hey, Skull," she whispered. His eyes fluttered open, and she felt his cock twitch right in her hand, like they were both giving her their full attention. "Joker's a pretty good kisser, you know."

  
Ryuji had made up his mind. He turned to look at Akira, then rested his face against the back of the couch until he was looking at him sideways. He swallowed audibly, then let his eyes fall shut and closed the distance. Akira met him halfway and kissed him.

  
_I can be patient,_ she thought ruefully. She did her best to get up off of Akira's lap without disturbing either of them, then seated herself at the opposite end of the couch where Ryuji had been sitting.  
She could only see the back of Ryuji's head from where she sat, but it was enough for her to tell that he was scared to death. Rather than inch closer to Akira now that she'd left, he had his neck twisted at an extreme angle, and his hands clutched tightly at the couch cushions, holding on for dear life.

  
But Akira could be patient himself, when he had to be. He took his time, far more than he had with her, at least, and even though Ryuji's cock was still exposed, he let him be. She sank back against the arm of the couch and watched them, feeling proud somehow.

  
Akira kissed him gently, and at first Ryuji just let him, flattening himself against the couch. But soon enough, she heard his breathing even out, and he let go of the cushions. He gained confidence and started kissing Akira back, lifting his head from the back of the couch.

  
She smiled a small, secret smile as Ryuji straightened up, then twisted sideways on the couch to face Akira fully, still kissing him intently. Akira grasped the back of his neck to bring him even closer, and Ryuji sighed into his mouth.

  
It was a very quiet sigh, but they'd all heard it. Ryuji broke off kissing Akira and buried his face into the back of the couch. _"Aggggh... "_ he groaned, embarrassed. If it had been Skull who'd gathered the courage to try kissing Akira, it was definitely Ryuji who was hiding his face.

  
Of course that just made them both laugh at him. "You did it!" she chirped, leaning forward to slap him on the back.

  
Akira didn't look any more composed than Ryuji did. He grinned from ear to ear, his eyes lit up. She thought he'd never looked less like suave Joker in his life. "Welllll?" When Ryuji didn't answer, Akira ran his fingers through his blonde hair, trying to force him to pay attention to him. "Did you like kissing me? Because I liked kissing _you - "_

  
She rolled her eyes, still smiling. "God, Joker. Give him some time."

  
He looked defensive. "I just wanted to know if - "

  
She didn't give him a chance to finish. Ryuji needed a break, and she had just thought of a way to make it happen. "Hey Skull. Don't you think things're pretty unfair right now?"

  
Ryuji lifted his face from the back of the couch and peered over his shoulder at her. Just as she'd expected, he looked anxious and overwhelmed again. _Uh, maybe laughing at him wasn't the best plan._ He furrowed his brow at her, not getting what she meant.

  
She slouched down and spread her thighs a little, just enough to give him a peek as encouragement. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't Joker the only one with all his clothes on?"

  
Ryuji glanced down at his lap, still exposed to the open air just as she was. "Shit." He turned back to Akira. "Yeah, man. What's the deal with _that,_ huh?"

  
Akira looked defensive all over again, at least until he made eye contact with her. Then he seemed to realize that she was just trying to make Ryuji more comfortable. "I just didn't get the chance to - "

  
She lunged forward and snagged Ryuji, hauling him back until he was half-laying on top of her chest. She grinned down at him, then started chanting at Akira. "Strip! Strip! Strip!"

  
Ryuji loved the idea. He righted himself just enough to sit up straight, then slung his arm around her shoulders again. He chanted with her - "Strip! Strip!" - and wolf whistled at Akira until he gave in. Not that it took much to convince him.

  
"How can I say no to my adoring fans?" Akira got up off the coach and, right away, she knew that Joker was driving again. He turned his back to them, the tails of his long coat swirling, and started to roll his shoulders until he was shrugging out of it. It had slid down one arm, revealing his bare skin between the coat and his grey vest, when he turned to smirk at them over his shoulder. No - he was _smouldering_ at them.

  
Ryuji lost it. He laughed uncontrollably and crashed backwards into her, as she kicked her feet and laughed like a loon herself. But Akira hadn't stopped - his arms were free of his coat now. He flung it at Ryuji.

  
"Gah - !" Ryuji extricated himself from the coat just in time to see Akira turn back to face them, then grasp the fabric of his grey vest in each hand, undoing its snap closures all at once and ripping it open to reveal his bare chest beneath. She shrieked to see it, then cheered him on. He flung the vest to the floor, still rolling his shoulders and hips as if he could hear music they couldn't, which just made them laugh even harder. But he was just getting warmed up. He wore only his pants and heeled boots now and turned his back to them again as if suddenly shy, though the look he gave them over his raised shoulder again was anything but.

  
_"Take it off!"_ Ryuji bellowed, while she started applauding, still laughing hard enough for tears to stream down her face. Ryuji joined her and they kept it up, clapping a rhythm for Akira to strip to.

  
"You _really_ want to see it all?" Akira was milking it for all it was worth.

  
She grabbed Ryuji's shoulder. "Skull - his coat - " They rifled through its inner pockets until they'd found the stash of Metaverse funds they knew he kept on his person, then flung fat handfuls of yen at him until he squawked, hands over his face to protect himself when they got down to coins.

  
_"H-hey - "_ They'd made him break character and he clamped his hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh himself as he turned around to face them again, still swaying his hips in time to their clapping. He slowly pulled down his zipper, then rolled his hips until his pants slid down enough to reveal the underwear of his Metaverse outfit.

  
She hugged her knees to her chest and screamed wildly to see them. Ryuji caught sight of them too and hid his face in his hands, braying laughter all over again. They were only the same black as the rest of his outfit, but they were made of some kind of stretchy, shimmery material; they were so tight, and so high cut at the leg and low at the waist, that they hid absolutely nothing. She glanced to the side and watched Ryuji spread his fingers to peer through them as Akira rolled his hips obscenely, making his half hard cock loll until she couldn't watch anymore. It was too much.

  
Instead, she leaned forward just enough to peek at Ryuji's lap.

  
He was sitting with his usual terrible posture, but she could tell he was harder than ever himself. Akira had seen what she was looking at, so she flashed him a grin and gave him two thumbs up.

  
Akira had lost his momentum, though. He hadn't accounted for his boots and now his legs were trapped in his pants around his knees. He shrugged - "Show's over?" - and shuffled awkwardly over to the couch, which of course just made them giggle at him again. He sat down, unceremoniously yanked his boots off and kicked his legs out of his pants, now wearing only his mask and his improbable briefs.

  
She clapped for him again. "Bravo!"

  
Ryuji was openly gawping at him, staring at the state he was in. "Dude, how do you get anything _done_ in those? You're always, like, doin' backflips 'n shit. Don't they - ?"

  
Akira did love to be the centre of attention. He made sure they were both looking at him, then started touching himself again, running his fingertips along his length and squeezing the base until his cock stretched his briefs out well away from his body.

  
He was sprawled back against the couch, his smirk half hidden behind his shoulder. "Sorry. What was your question?"

  
Ryuji was all in. She watched over his shoulder as he reached forward and tugged at the waistband of Akira's spangly briefs, until his cock sprang free at last.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, long time no update? I've only left them in this safe room for an ENTIRE YEAR... 
> 
> I should note that chapters one and two were overhauled, but only prose-wise. They read better, but the plot hasn't changed, so feel free to jump into the final chapter if you still remember what happens well enough.

Ann watched over Ryuji's shoulder as he tentatively freed Akira's cock from his briefs - all that his strip tease had left him with, other than his Metaverse mask. She shifted against the back of the safe room couch, trying not to interrupt them.

  
"Shit, Joker... " Ryuji breathed. She couldn't see his face, but she could see his fingers exploring Akira's cock, just as she'd done to his a few minutes earlier.

  
Watching Akira's face was more interesting. His eyes squeezed shut, then fluttered open again as he stared at Ryuji playing with his cock. His lips parted, and he seemed to be studying Ryuji's face through his lashes. Akira began to breathe harder, his eyes still only half open, and that was when Ryuji leaned forward and angled his face to Akira's to kiss him again.

  
_Fuck being patient._ She stopped trying to peer over Ryuji's shoulder and made herself comfortable behind them at the opposite end of the couch, her knees up and spread wide. If she stayed quiet and listened carefully, she could hear Akira moan into Ryuji's mouth now and then while he worked his cock. She settled in and started to tease herself with her fingers.

  
Maybe she wasn't being as quiet as she thought she was. She'd barely started to slick just the tip of her index finger in and out of herself when Akira broke off kissing Ryuji and peered around his shoulder at her. "Aw. We can't leave Panther out, Skull."

  
Even though Akira had been the one getting the attention, Ryuji was in no condition to string a sentence together and just leaned forward to lay his forehead on Akira's shoulder, breathing hard himself.

  
_This is your chance._ Panther took over again, and Ann let her. She spread her thighs wide and watched Akira's face over Ryuji's shoulder as she slowly slid her fingers in, inch by inch. "I hate to cut in, but - "

  
She slicked them back out, the sound of it clearly audible. She'd never been so wet in her life. She could actually see Akira's eyes following her fingers. " - I think I've waited long enough, _Joker."_

  
He just shut his eyes and swallowed thickly. She gave him a moment and watched as Ryuji whispered something in his ear, then got up off of the couch and stood just to the side.

  
Akira smirked at whatever Ryuji had just said. "Good idea." He patted the middle of the couch. "Sit here and face me, Panther."

  
Of course, Panther balked at the idea of doing as he asked, just out of sheer contrariness, but since things seemed to be going her way, she obeyed. For now. She settled in, sitting sideways to face him and leaning against the back of the couch, and the cushions jumped beneath her as Ryuji dropped himself to the couch behind her. "What did you boys have in - "

  
Almost perfectly in unison, Ryuji started to unzip the zipper at the back while Akira pulled at the one down her front, the one that started at her cleavage.

  
She felt like a present on Christmas morning.

  
They both kept shooting each other stupid looks over her shoulders - dopey grins like they were trying to cheer each other on. Obviously Joker and Skull were long gone, leaving plain old Akira and Ryuji to figure this out. But they were careful. It took some time, but eventually her catsuit fell away in strangely shaped pieces, slithering against her and making her shiver.

  
Maybe it wasn't just the latex against her that made her shiver. The air was cool enough on her skin to draw her nipples into points all over again, angled at Akira's face like an accusation.

  
They'd left her sitting in a little pile of her deconstructed suit, just like wrapping paper, so she knelt upright and wriggled out of the last of it, all the way down to her boots and even her mask. She'd tossed it all onto the floor and was just about to sit back down upon her bare heels, fully naked now, when they passed some kind of signal between them and attacked her.

  
"Yeep!" She giggled at the silly squeal she made in surprise, and she laughed outright at the tickling sensation of Ryuji reaching around her front and brushing his fingertips down her belly until he found the hair she kept trimmed short, and she absolutely lost it at the look on Akira's face - singleminded determination, his eyes focused on one thing and one thing only - as he leaned forward and cupped both of her breasts at once. He'd completely forgotten to remove his mask.

  
It kept coming, too. It felt like she'd already spent all afternoon laughing in this safe room, both with them and at them, too, but she couldn't stop. She laughed until she cried, kneeling upright and hugging Akira's wild hair to her chest as she hunched over him for support - his face was absolutely _buried_ in her breasts, and she wondered for a moment how he was able to breathe - and the only thing that stopped her was someone's finger, gently stroking her folds.

  
"O-oh... "

  
"Shit, Panther, you - you think this is a laughin' matter?" It was Ryuji, then, who was touching her. With the way she was bent over Akira, she must've stuck her ass right in Ryuji's face. Despite what he'd just said, it sounded like he was barely keeping it together himself - his voice jagged up and down.

  
He didn't quite know what to do, not like Akira did, but that was okay. He explored her gently, one hand on her hip and the other working between her legs, and it wasn't all that long before he had her sighing out loud. She sank down in increments into Akira's lap, on her knees and elbows between the two of them.

  
There was nowhere else to go, and it was staring her right in the face. She grinned up at Akira, and he grinned down at her. She wrestled him the rest of the way out of his strange spangly briefs and put the head of his cock into her mouth.

  
He didn't actually taste like much. A little salt, as she licked at the slickness there, but after that there wasn't really a taste to speak of. It was hard to focus beyond moving her tongue around the shape of him, though, because Ryuji had started to figure her out. She realized that she'd been moving her hips all this time, urging him on as he stroked her lips with his finger, and now he finally slid it all the way inside her pussy.

  
_"Mmmf - "_ Ryuji finally did laugh, and Akira seemed to like the noise she made around his cock too, because he settled his hand onto her head and slouched further down the couch, sighing himself.

  
But the angle was working against her. She couldn't fit more of Akira into her mouth from the side without catching him with her teeth.

  
"Joker - " It was hard to get the words out while Ryuji was slicking her with his finger so enthusiastically. He seemed to like interrupting her, too, because before she could gather up a sentence, he picked up speed.

  
She dropped her face to Akira's thigh and moaned, loud, and the sound of both of them laughing at her above her head barely registered. Ryuji just kept it up, too, so she gave up on speaking entirely.

  
In fact, Ryuji had found a spot she particularly liked, a spot that sent warmth all throughout her lower belly even as she craved more than his finger could give her. When he abruptly took it back and left her empty, she could have cried.

  
Akira was sick of waiting, though. He wriggled his leg out from under her and stood, sticking out one leg to kick off his briefs in a motion that was somehow both attractive and deeply silly, and then squatted low to rifle through his coat on the floor. It did interesting things to the shape of his ass, and when she sat upright and looked behind her, she saw Ryuji admiring it just as she was. Every scrap of uncertainty had left him, and the sunny, confident grin he gave her when he realized he'd been caught made her turn the rest of the way around and kiss him.

  
He kissed back, eager, and as he did she realized that she hadn't felt Panther in her mind for quite some time. Maybe she didn't need her help any longer.

  
Akira had retrieved whatever he'd been looking for and returned to the couch gracefully. She checked him out shamelessly and felt Ryuji's breath on her as he peered over her shoulder, doing the same. Akira basked in it, smirking and preening like every second of attention was only what he deserved, then held up a bottle of lube in one hand and flapped a string of several condoms in the other. "You guys ready?"

  
"We're really gonna - ?" Maybe Ryuji wasn't quite on board.

  
She didn't have the same reservations. "I mean, if you'd rather just be a creeper and watch - " She locked eyes with Akira and started to crawl towards him on her hands and knees.

  
"I never said _that - "_

  
Akira carefully ripped open one of the condoms and rolled it on. She started to swing her leg over his lap, but -

  
Ryuji had begun stripping down himself when he spoke up behind her, sounding almost sullen. "Aw. Guess I'll wait."

  
Akira had one of her nipples in his mouth before she could even register it, giving it a tweak with his lips before he pulled back enough to grin at Ryuji. "I mean, this isn't really a 'dibs' situation, or whatever, but - " He gestured at her, already sitting in his lap.

  
A thick silence followed, full of unspoken possibilities. Akira looked down at his lap, then at her crotch right in front of him, and then back up to her face. And although she hadn't seen it, she got the feeling that Ryuji had just done the same beside her - _behind_ her - though she also had the distinct impression that he was trying to study a different part of her.

  
"Nuh unh. You guys are _not_ gonna - "

  
"One at a time?" Ryuji asked, sadly.

  
_"Yes_ one at a time - "

  
"What if I go slow - "

  
She growled with frustration. "God. Just because _he's_ prepared for that, doesn't mean - like. Skull. Come on. He's got plans for you, anyway."

  
Ryuji opened his mouth to either whine some more or admit defeat. She never found out which, because she felt something firm strike her, just lightly, on her lower belly. It happened again, making a small thwapping noise.

  
Akira had gotten impatient again. He was flexing his cock, still in the condom, and he was - flicking her with it? He did it a few more times as she watched - thp thp thp - and grinned up at her.

  
_Enough._ If she had to wait _one more minute_ \- She got up on her knees before either of them could open their mouths again and then brought herself down again, doing her best to take Akira's cock, all at once.

  
It felt bigger than it looked.

  
He let out an undignified yelp in surprise and wrapped his arms around her hips. "Easy - "

  
She'd kept silent herself, but maybe her face showed how she felt. Ryuji'd been sulking at the other side of the couch, but now he was suddenly at her side, on his knees so his face could be level with hers. "Whoof. That looked like it hurt. C'mere."

  
She was up on her knees above Akira's cock, trying to simply wish it inside her, when Ryuji slung one arm around her back and leaned over Akira to kiss her. She closed her eyes and focused on what he was doing with his mouth, and realized Akira was trying to help her relax too - he'd leaned forward and taken her nipple in his mouth again, much more gently than before, and skated his fingertips up and down her back, over and over.

  
They were helping, or she thought they were, at least, but her weakening legs and gravity decided for her. She slowly sank down, her muscles loosening around Akira in a way she'd never felt before, until she was sitting right on his legs.

  
Akira was the one to kiss her, then, gentler than before in this way, too, and she felt the tension finally lift from her shoulders.

  
And Ryuji was still so close. Fully naked now, too.

  
He was just sitting there, his thigh pressed to hers as she straddled Akira, like he was waiting for some kind of _show_ to start, and she couldn't decide if she was annoyed or happy to see him. Of course, that wasn't anything new.

  
It still hurt, though. She was scared to move, in case it felt worse, so she was stuck sitting there, motionless, in Akira's lap.

  
Akira sounded sympathetic. "You should move," he advised. "Really slow, at first. You'll feel better in a minute."

  
What did _he_ know about it? He didn't have what she had. She wondered again just how much more experience he'd had. "I _better,"_ she grumbled, as though she wasn't the one who'd decided to just hop on, all at once.

  
She leaned in good and close, dragging her breasts up his chest and wrapping her arms around his neck, and as she did, she slowly slid herself back up his cock.

  
Akira was always right. It was annoying. Each little motion her hips made helped her get more and more comfortable, and his cock found that spot inside her, the same one that Ryuji had made friends with earlier with his finger. Akira stayed stock still, though he was breathing hard, like he'd done something a lot more strenuous than just sit there.

  
It was her first time, but somehow her hips knew what to do. She gained confidence and started grinding herself against him, up and down but forward and back, too, and she couldn't laugh at him for the sounds he made anymore. She was making them too.

  
She'd never thought it would feel like this. Warmth lapped at her, pulling at her muscles and sinking into where she was wrapped around Akira. She groaned deep in her throat as she drove him inside her, over and over.

  
Akira'd sunk his fingers into her ass on either side, holding on for dear life as she worked his cock inside her, but then she felt a third hand touch her shoulder, just tentatively.

  
"You seriously can't just _wait - ?"_ she snapped.

  
Ryuji's face made her anger evaporate, though. He'd just sat there right next to her, watching, and now he looked... she couldn't put a word on it. Like he was asking for something with his expression. No, he was pleading. _Begging._

  
"Ugh. Fine." She stayed right where she was, filled up with one cock and inches from another - and - was this _real?_ Was this some bizarre Metaverse side effect? She was really doing this. She stayed in Akira's lap and leaned over just enough to kiss Ryuji, fast and deep, and the rumble he made low in his chest made her clench her muscles around Akira.

  
She took Ryuji in her hand, then, marvelling at how hot he felt, and squeezed him hard just to hear him yelp into her mouth.

  
Apparently that wasn't allowed, though. Akira smacked her ass, just a light slap, but the sound and feel of it made her pull back from Ryuji. "What?!"

  
He wriggled beneath her - inside her - as if to remind her of the task ahead, grinning.

  
"I can do both," she insisted. "Just - just do more of that."

  
Ryuji got even closer, putting his arm around Akira's shoulders. "Yeah man. You're bein' real lazy, makin' Panther do all the work." Good boy. She rewarded him with another kiss and laughed when Akira pouted.

  
"Yeah, but - " She could actually see Akira trying to come up with a reason. It was all there on his face. "This has my name on it, remember?" He reached out and bumped her hand away from Ryuji's cock, giving it one long, slow pull until Ryuji sighed and slouched down a little further, opening his legs to give him space.

  
"Lazy _and_ greedy," she observed. "Better do me fast then, huh? Before I can make him go off? C'mon, put your back into it!"

  
Their objectives were getting pretty muddled. Now Ryuji had turned his head to kiss Akira, and she had her hand on Ryuji's cock, but Akira's hand was there too, grabbing him hard around the base. And now Akira was making these little whimpers into her neck - oh god, she'd never heard sounds like that before - and she realized Ryuji had slid his hand between them, and she couldn't even tell what he was doing, if he was going after her nipples or Akira's, and - and now Ryuji was kissing her again, all tongue, all teeth, and all at once she didn't care if it meant she'd lost, she wanted more, she wanted all of it -

  
She jackrabbited her hips above Akira, and he finally gave up whatever game he'd been playing and met her halfway, thrusting up into her with all his force and smacking her skin with his balls. She sang for him, ah-ah-ah-ah, a sound that started low and quiet but soon became an openthroated wail right in his ear as he pounded her. Her head was swimming, it was too much, he -

  
She arched like a bow and tipped her head back to the ceiling, growling her pleasure, eyes open but unseeing as he wrenched her hips down to his and came inside her. His cock throbbed, throbbed, throbbed, and he felt so _hard._ Harder than before, and bigger than before, too. It went on and on, and she began to laugh, a sound that she couldn't identify at first. It didn't sound like her own laughter. It must have been Panther's.

  
She hadn't come, though.

  
She didn't want to get off of Akira. She wanted to go for another ride. No, she wanted to wring another one of _those_ out of him - he'd hit her just right, right where she loved it, and if she didn't get more _right now -_

  
But he was pushing at her hips weakly, trying to convince her to get off of him, so she silently cursed him and his limitations and slowly lifted up off of him.

  
In hindsight, one of them probably should have grabbed onto the condom first. It tried to come with her and made it part of the way, and as she stood upright in front of the couch, all she saw was a mostly empty condom and Akira's own cum running down his cock.

  
"Aggh," he said, covering his face with his hands, though he was still so blissed out that it came out in a funny whisper.

  
Ryuji was nearly vibrating with barely contained impatience at that point. At least, she assumed that that was what made him sprawl out sideways into Akira's lap, where she'd been less than a minute ago. "Can't leave you like that," he said cheerfully.

  
She and Akira shared an extremely brief, identically incredulous look over Ryuji's head before they both glued their eyes to the sight of him lapping up all the cum that had just been inside the condom. Akira moaned weakly and flexed in Ryuji's hand, and one last spurt hit Ryuji's upper lip. He swiped it off with his thumb and stuck it in his mouth absentmindedly before finishing the job with a final lick to the head of Akira's cock.

  
Akira was the picture of mixed feelings, his bare heels drumming the floor - was he that sensitive? - even as he fisted Ryuji's hair between his fingers. "God, stop, no more - " he hissed.

  
She hadn't gotten what she'd wanted, exactly, she hadn't _finished,_ but it had been so good that she was prepared to wait. If she had to. She seized herself in her hand, digging her fingertips into the flesh between her legs, and squeezed herself viciously, humming as she throbbed there. She was _so_ wet.

  
If they'd heard her, they gave no indication. While she'd been standing in front of the couch, angling her hips upward and grabbing at herself, Ryuji had stretched out on the couch, flat on his back, and Akira was sitting on his thighs, still flushed and sleepy eyed. Still soft, too.

  
They hadn't left her any room, so she would just have to make room. She made herself comfortable behind Akira, straddling Ryuji's legs herself, and pressed up against Akira's bare back. "Nnh, _Jokerrr,"_ she whined in his ear, wrapping her arms around his chest.

  
He laughed evilly and angled his hips back at her, and she realized that she'd pressed _all_ of herself against Akira. Top to bottom. She made herself stop humping him and pouted at Ryuji over Akira's shoulder. "Skull, he didn't finish the job," she complained.

  
"I know, right?" he agreed. "Fuckin' lazy." He put both arms behind his head and looked up at Akira, smug, as if to say that he was on his own. Moving his arms like that did interesting things to his chest - god, she liked his chest. She resolved to herself right there and then to never, ever tell him.

  
She couldn't see Akira's face, but she could tell by his voice that he was pouting himself. "What, you're just going to leave me like this? High and dry?"

  
"Dry?!" Ryuji snorted, forgetting already to keep his hands out of reach behind his head. He waved them around for emphasis as he spoke. "You're still all sticky from, from whatever you did with her before - dude, it's touchin' my leg right now - "

  
There was no way she could keep her hands to herself for a minute longer. She got on her knees and leaned forward to give Akira a kiss from the side, a nice one, nicer than he deserved, to distract him as she slipped her fingers between her front and his back, lower and lower.

  
He flinched away reflexively, then came right back, letting her fingertip in. Ryuji had been right, of course - he was still all lubed up from before, and she was able to slip inside easily.

  
Ryuji grinned at her, still on his back, and finally reached forward to grab Akira's cock. She laughed - Akira's ass tried to suck her finger in in response to Ryuji's touch. "Alright Panther, team effort then? You take the back, 'n I'll take the front?" She nodded smartly, _yessir, can do, sir,_ and laughed at his goofy, excited face; at the way Akira shuddered between the two of them; at the whole weird situation.

  
"Be careful, you've got nails - " Akira warned her, over his shoulder.

  
"Yeah, yeah, you big baby," she grumbled, fingering him faster with one hand and tweaking his nipple with the other. His ass grabbed her again, and she guessed that maybe his cock moved in some way, too, because Ryuji glanced downward, and he made an appreciative noise at whatever it was he could see.

  
She'd forgotten how interesting he felt inside. Soft and slick, from the lube, and almost hot. "How do you know when you're ready for - for dick?" she asked.

  
Akira angled his hips back until his weight was on his hands, on either side of Ryuji's waist, and wiggled his ass at her. "More fingers first." Apparently she didn't move fast enough, because he chanted, "More more more - "

  
"You asshole," she accused, then giggled, because that felt pretty literal, given the view. "You - don't you want more lube first, anyway? I'm gonna hurt you - "

  
Had him there. "Corner of the couch."

  
There it was, stuffed way down in between the arm and the cushions. She spread the lube all over her first two fingers, then touched him there again, making him hiss and pull away. But he was back again in a second, whether the lube was cold or not, and she wondered again about how much experience he'd had. He only let her line her fingertips up before he was swallowing them up himself, thrusting his hips back at her hand and letting out little huffs of breath as he did.

  
She loved seeing Akira like this, though. She couldn't deny it. She was straddling Ryuji's legs, meaning that she couldn't rub her thighs together, so instead she grinded herself against his knee. _Beggars can't be choosers._ She used her free hand to snatch at Akira's hair and vented a bit more of her frustration that way, rewarded by the little whimper he gave her as she yanked his head back, her fingers still hard at work.

  
Ryuji was still impatient. He'd just been hiding it better than before. "You gotta be ready _now,_ right?"

  
"Quit touching him," she ordered, "or he'll just let you get him off like this."

  
"That's not true!" Akira fired back over his shoulder before turning to face Ryuji again. "I came here with that thing inside me for a reason. I'm on a mission."

  
He probably had a point; he already felt pretty relaxed around her fingers. He must've still been loosened up from the plug before. She watched him pull away from her, slowly releasing her slippery fingers, as he leaned forward even more and brought his face closer to Ryuji's.

  
"Oh yeah? What kinda mission?" Ryuji asked, his voice low.

  
Akira'd been trying _so_ hard to sound cool. Unfortunately, Joker had left him. There was a big fat silence as she and Ryuji listened to the gears turn in his head, fruitlessly. Akira finally stammered, "A - a fuck mission," and covered up his awkwardness as they laughed at him by lunging forward the last few inches and kissing Ryuji.

  
Maybe that was her cue. She got up off Ryuji's legs, still fully naked and more wet than she'd known she could be, and decided to be helpful. She found the condoms, ripped one off of the string of packets, and tapped Ryuji on the shoulder, handing it to him.

  
Now that he had what he wanted, Akira moved fast. He had the packet open and was unrolling the condom down over Ryuji's cock before she could register that he'd done it. "Ready?"

  
Ryuji only hesitated a second. He swallowed, nodded, and held himself steady so Akira could slick him with lube.

  
There was room for her to sit on the arm of the couch, down by Ryuji's feet. She had a nice view of Akira lifting himself up and - oh -

  
She rolled her eyes. Of course Akira took Ryuji's much better than she'd taken his. He made it look easy. _Showoff._ Akira's ass took him in in one long, smooth slide. When the undersides of his thighs hit Ryuji's skin, Ryuji's hands immediately latched onto his hips.

  
"You can move," Akira said, confident and perfectly at home where he was perched.

  
"Yeah, well. Think I need a minute," Ryuji muttered. She smiled as she watched his toes curl a few inches away from her hip. It had to feel pretty good.

  
Akira waited all of thirty seconds before he started wriggling, impatient himself. "C'mon, Skull!"

  
She absolutely could not keep quiet. The words were out of her mouth before there was time for second thoughts about interrupting or ruining the mood. Such as it was. "Skull, make him work for it this time!"

  
Akira twisted around and gave her the _nastiest_ look over his shoulder.

  
"Yeah, you're on top, Joker," Ryuji jeered, "so act like it - "

  
She was already laughing, but hearing Akira imitate one of the things Morgana sometimes said during fights, pitch perfect, as though he was in the room with them - "Skull, gimme more!" - absolutely did her in. She shrieked with laughter, clamping both hands onto the arm of the couch so she wouldn't topple to the floor.

  
Ryuji sounded less amused. "Agggh, fuck," he groaned, disgusted. "I got - I got nothin' left to work with, it - it shrivelled up 'n fell off - "

  
Akira started to bounce on top of him in frustration, until he seemed to realize that that was the opposite of what his goal was and stopped. "Skull, fuck meee... " he whined.

  
_"Why would you bring the cat into this - "_

  
All she could look at was the way the muscles of Akira's ass flexed as he wriggled, or the way Ryuji's balls lay just beneath, round and flushed. When Akira bounced up and down, she got to see the quickest peek of his ass stretched wide around Ryuji's cock -

  
She'd been prepared to leave them be. Really. She'd had every intention of keeping her word and seeing if she could set Akira up with Ryuji, but...

  
Akira had Ryuji all to himself right now, and he wasn't even making good use of his spot. What a waste. It wasn't _fair._ She hopped off of the couch, stomped over to the other end of it, her bare feet slapping against the marble floor, and glared at Ryuji upside down.

  
"Uh, hi - "

  
They exchanged a quick look, just enough for her to know that right now, in this moment, they were united in their cause. She came around to his side, ignored Akira's indignant squawk, and clambered up onto Ryuji's chest.

  
"Hey, he's kinda busy right now - " Akira protested.

  
"His mouth isn't!" She looked down at the space between her spread thighs, and if she'd had any doubts left, Ryuji's face erased them. His eyes were nearly closed, but they were crinkled up at the corners, too, and she could feel his chest beneath her quaking with silent laughter. Some of his grin had to be for finally getting one over on Akira, but she thought the rest had to be out of nothing more than contentment. He liked being where he was just fine.

  
He wet his lips and flicked his eyes from her face down to her pussy, then back up again, grinning wider than ever. "Sorry man! G-got no choice!" Ryuji couldn't help but laugh now, and she joined him, both of them giggling like morons until she inched forward and cut him off, giving his mouth something better to do.

  
If she focused hard, she could hear Akira crabbing at her behind her, like an annoying fly, so she tuned him out and enjoyed herself.

  
Finally. _Finally._ Ryuji's hands let go of Akira and settled on her ass instead, stroking her there with his thumbs as he parted her with his tongue. His chest sank as he let all the air out of his lungs through his nose, sighing deeply as he got down to work.

  
She'd never had anything like it, though of course that had to be said for the whole afternoon. Little jolts of pleasure travelled up from where his mouth was, loosening her muscles all over again. She could feel her folds stiffening up as he tongued them, played with them, took them in between his lips -

  
He stopped.

  
She stared down at him as he opened his eyes, looking confused, and then watched as his eyes first lost focus, then fluttered shut. His forehead laddered as his eyebrows shot up, and he finally turned his wet face to the side, groaning directly against her thigh. "Fuck... "

  
She knew what that meant. She whipped around and caught Akira in the act. He actually lifted his chin and sped up when he realized she was looking at him, giving her a grin that would have better suited Joker flipping his knife in his hand than it did Akira, bouncing on Ryuji's cock while his own bobbed in place above it.

  
_"Now_ is when you decide to get going? _Now?!"_ she snapped. He just leaned forward, adjusting his angle and planting his hands on either side of Ryuji for leverage so he could move even faster.

  
She was done messing around. This was serious. She swung her legs over Ryuji, ignoring his 'oof' of protest, and sat on his chest the other way, facing Akira.

  
He tensed up as he anticipated her, riding Ryuji all the while, but she surprised him. She didn't shove him or try to talk him out of it. Instead she knelt upright, got nice and close, and grabbed his cock.

  
He hadn't been expecting it. "A-ah - "

  
Unfortunately, her touch made him stop moving on top of Ryuji. "Skull, pound him," she commanded. It meant Akira had won, it meant that he would get what he wanted, but she was desperate. She wasn't really thinking with her brain at this point.

  
Ryuji didn't argue. "Heh. Alright. Gimme some room, then."

  
Akira actually whimpered when she took her hand away, and it was the last straw. "Y-you have a dick in you _right now,_ and you're _complaining?!"_ she spat. His eyes widened, but he knew better than to interrupt her. "You _brat!_ You - ! Joker, you got to come _twice._ You're gonna come a _third_ time, and I haven't even come _once_ yet - "

  
She got out of the way, shaking with fury, and Ryuji didn't waste time. He grabbed Akira's legs and pulled out, then bowled him over onto his back, and - and Akira was _laughing,_ the little shit, he was grinning at her from under Ryuji's arm - and now he was taunting her. "Mm, I dunno," he mused. "Might not be able to, another time. It's like that sometimes. Bet I'm gonna last a good long while - "

  
"I'm not gonna, though," Ryuji said, and that finally shut Akira up. It sounded like a threat. She stood back and watched as Ryuji lined himself up again and slowly, inch by inch, sank inside.

  
Not another word from Akira. In fact all she could hear was the slap slap slap of skin against skin, shockingly loud in the small room, and the sound of Akira keening as Ryuji slammed into him in long, smooth strokes.

  
She experienced a brief but fervent moment of wishing that were her, though she couldn't quite untangle whose position she wished she were in.

  
Akira wrapped his legs around Ryuji's back, ruining her view, but Ryuji must've liked it. He stopped grunting with effort and began chanting - narrating? - in a voice she might've found scary in another context. "Fuck, fuck, ah, f-fuck," he got out, his voice rough, and his thrusts changed; he slammed into Akira in quicker, shorter strokes and brought one of his hands between the two of them, working it up and down quickly.

  
Akira's _face -_

  
It was almost worth all the frustration leading up to this point. Almost. Akira ground the back of his head into the cushion of the couch, his mouth open as far as it would go as if he were shouting, but he'd stopped making noise. He shut his eyes tight, let out a single strangled cry - something like "Nnn!" - and gritted his teeth as he came.

  
Ryuji dug his feet into the far arm of the couch, flexed what had to be every muscle in his back and his ass - god, she loved how he looked; she hated that she did, but she did - and drove his cock home three or four more times until he froze in place, quivering, then collapsed on top of Akira. They lay like that for a long moment, panting, until Ryuji propped himself up again and very carefully pulled out.

  
If they weren't so clearly wiped out, covered in sweat and still catching their breath, she would've been on that couch in a second. As it was, she had to clench both her fists and her jaw to stay silent.

  
There were limits, though. She couldn't stay quiet forever. "There, are you happy?" she demanded. "Give - give somebody else a turn - "

  
Akira, still flat on his back, flopped out his arms and grabbed onto the couch, slowly hauling himself upright with an effort. He gave her one more Joker grin, a _very_ Joker wink, and the middle finger with one hand as he ran the other through his sweaty hair. "Didja like the show?" he asked, his voice still shaky. He made no indication that he was getting ready to get up. He just sat there, sprawled out, his skin shining with sweat and his belly covered in his own cum.

  
Ann could be patient, but Panther couldn't. She took two giant steps forward, grabbed him by the hair and the shoulder, and yanked him off the couch. He stumbled but kept his footing, just barely, as he made a cartoon yipe sort of noise.

  
Ryuji had been sitting upright, too, dealing with the condom, but now he collapsed on his back without her having to say a word. She could get used to this version of him. Was it Skull who patted his chest, inviting her to sit there? Or Ryuji? Something to figure out later.

  
"Fuck, you're wet," he said, sounding appreciative. "Did you? Like the show, I mean?" He started to laugh, so she shot her hips forward and shut him up again.

  
He stuck his tongue out, craned his neck, and gave her one long, hard swipe of his tongue from bottom to top, and it was so good that when he got to her clit, she came immediately.

  
"Noo-oh-ohhh," she moaned, still in the middle of it and shaking. She wanted to scream. It was good but not _good enough,_ she hadn't been ready for it, it came and went so _quick -_

  
Between her thighs, his eyes were crinkled up again as he pulled away so he could talk. "Guess I'm real good at this!" he said, all chipper, but to his credit, he didn't try to push her off. "You want some more? I barely did anything."

  
Thank god. "Yes, please, fuck," she sobbed, not knowing what was coming out of her own mouth. "Use - " She interrupted herself with a shuddering moan as he went back to it, so she lifted herself off again, supporting herself with her knees and hovering over him instead of sitting directly on his face. " - unnh, use your hand too - "

  
He didn't tell her she was being bossy, or that she should ask nicely. He moved his hand up and around her leg and fed her his finger, a millimetre at a time, and when he brought his mouth back up to suck on her clit, too, she nearly did scream.

  
Words were beyond her. All she could do was let out needy cries and grind herself into his face. She felt his other hand sinking his fingers into her hip and ass, and a little stubble that he must have missed with his razor that morning, and she thought she could even feel his teeth now and then, maybe, but none of it mattered. He fingered her hard and fast, and he kept up what he was doing to her clit, flicking it with his tongue now and then, and it was so _much_ that she didn't register the couch moving until she felt two warm hands circle her from behind.

  
"Isn't he good?" breathed Akira, peering down at Ryuji from over her shoulder. Or maybe he wasn't looking at Ryuji. Akira slowly skimmed her with his hands, belly to ribcage to chest, scooping up her breasts into cleavage as extreme as what her suit gave her and squeezing her until she had no choice but to toss her head back against his shoulder and cry out.

  
She couldn't think clearly enough to put two words together to answer him. She panted and whined, trapped between the two of them, and by the time Ryuji sped his finger up, thrusting it into her as fast as he could while he kept his tongue busy at her clit, she was more than ready for it. She came, came hard, came long and thorough, and her voice rose and rose until the room echoed with it.

  
It wasn't what she'd wanted, it was what she _deserved._

  
It travelled from the furnace in her lower belly outward, zipping up her spine and doing its level best to make all her hair stand on end. She shook and shook, carried away, and it was only when Ryuji made a panicked noise beneath her that she realized he couldn't breathe.

  
She'd gone limp, so Akira helped her off of him and laid her at the end of the couch. She left her eyes shut and listened to the two of them as she came back to herself.

  
"What, you're ready to go again?" That was Akira's voice. "I don't have anything left, though."

  
"Yeah, I bet _you_ don't." That was Ryuji. "Greedy."

  
"Go big or go home, right?" Not a bit ashamed, of course. "Ungh," Akira groaned appreciatively. "You gave it to me good. You want something? Head?"

  
Oh sure, _now_ Akira was the giving type. Her eyes popped open, and she had something sharp to say all lined up, but it died in her throat when she caught them kissing.

  
Ryuji broke off to answer, swiping at his mouth. His face still looked sticky. "It'll go away. I'm good." He realized her eyes were open and gave her that crooked grin of his. "You still with us?"

  
She stretched, knowing that both of them were looking at her, and felt a little more in control than she had a moment ago. "Think so." She felt Panther laughing in the back of her mind. A throaty, contented sort of laugh.

  
The three of them got dressed, Ryuji and Akira with ease and her with a little more difficulty; they helped her zip up her catsuit and, as she looked down at the familiar red latex, she hugged herself and smiled.

  
She'd hated it, at first. It really was a ridiculous outfit. But it was her self - _Panther_ was her self - and, now that she'd gotten to know herself a little better, she was starting to come around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have titled this Knifecat and His Two Reluctant Tops

**Author's Note:**

> I post Persona 5 fanart to Twitter and talk about fanfic a lot here: https://twitter.com/araforreal
> 
> Come yell with me about P5!


End file.
